


Inebriated Hallucinations

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Harry is caught unawares by a Death Eater outside the protection of the blood wards; what's most shocking though is that he's still alive by the end of the encounter.  He's just also questioning a lot of things he didn't even want to be considering.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Inebriated Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/profile)[sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/) and winner of Mod's Choice for [Week #105](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/tag/week%20105%3Alucius%20malfoy)! Thank you so much to [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[winterstorrm](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/) for her information about the picture! I've left Harry's age up to your discretion…if you'd like this could take place right before the blood wards fall on his 17th birthday, but it is just a kiss!

Harry stumbled drunkenly away from the back door of the club. He had only intended to go out and have a bit of fun; just getting away from the Dursley's had been his main goal. Now he was drunk and alone in an unfamiliar city and in a dark alleyway no less. He carefully moved past the dumpster and stepped into the circle of light from the only streetlamp illuminating the alley. As he moved he heard a sound at the other end and called out, "Who's there?" Harry watched the shadows closely, looking for any movement, suddenly feeling a little more clear-headed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A cold drawling voice reached his ears and he slowly took another step forward hoping to see easier.

Harry gasped and fumbled with his coat pocket before remembering he had left his wand at the Dursley's as he watched Lucius Malfoy walk into the alley.

"Long ways from home aren't you, Potter?" Lucius slowly stalked closer and Harry continued backing up until he hit the dumpster. He whimpered quietly, and Lucius laughed. "You're not as strong as you think you are. Especially not without a wand."

Lucius slowly leant in closer, practically standing on top of him, and lowered his face to just above his. Harry could feel the older man's breath on his face and closed his eyes tight knowing whatever happened next would not be good. "Stay out of our way, Potter, and you may just survive this war," Lucius hissed into his face. Suddenly Harry felt a pair of lips touch his and he gasped trying to break free. The mouth was brutal and harsh and unforgiving, not yielding till it was satisfied.

Finally when Harry thought he might pass out from lack of air, the older man drew back but not before biting his bottom lip. Harry looked down, ashamed, and touched his bottom lip wiping away the blood flowing freely from the wound. When he looked back up it was to find a deserted alley. Harry looked all around for a glimpse or even a sign that Lucius bloody Malfoy had been there, but it was all in vain. The alley was completely empty.

Harry came back to his senses and ran. He ran as fast as he could, away from the alley, away from the city, away from the reminder of what had just happened, not stopping till he reached the Dursley's. He went inside, locked the door, and hurried to his room before someone could say something. When he got inside his room he leaned against the closed door trying to catch his breath and regain some of his sanity. _It had to have been the alcohol, that's all_ , he thought to himself. _It couldn't have been real or I'd be dead!_ Harry walked slowly to his bed, laid down, and fell asleep quickly, definitely not dreaming of blond hair, pale skin, soft lips, or a cold, drawling voice.


End file.
